Fear
by yellowy
Summary: .:ONESHOT:. What really happened to Josh, in his eyes, when and after he was taken.


**Just a .:ONE SHOT:. Here we go! **

**What REALLY happened to Josh… ****(Tess is a made up name, but if you remember he said in the film that "people would start noticing, my girlfriend's sure to notice.")**

I stood up wearily, my head felt like it had been split open and then sowed back together. I felt dead, there was no doubt about that, only I wasn't. I was still walking in the dark. Still groaning hoping to either see Heather and Mike or see the light. I wondered how long I could be stuck between dead and suffering. What had she done to me? I felt like puking. I put my hand on my stomach and felt an indent. She had taken something out. The stabbing pain in my arm came back. I tried to ignore it. I had to take my mind off this.

I hesitated at first but then quickly found the wall to lean on. I was contemplating sitting on the ground but I found the wall first. My breaths were short and concise. Unfulfilling and croaky. I knew this was the end of me. I just wished that it could have gone down better. That I could have gone back to my girlfriend Tess. Just to say goodbye. To tell her I loved her. Before I left I never once thought this would happen. I never for one second thought that the last thing I said to my girlfriend was 'make sure you feed the dog'. If only I could go back. Go back for two minutes. Hug her. Kiss her, tell her I love her. What were the chances I would come out unharmed now? One to hundred. I laughed at myself. There seemed nothing else to do. Blinking rapidly I still couldn't make out a single thing. My legs were getting tired. I slowly lowered myself to the ground and sat with my legs straight out. I could feel the blood on my cheek and the muscles tensing in my legs. This was the end of me. I just wish I could get it over with. I read once in the newspaper from a rockstar who said before they found him dead after killing himself that it is better to go out of the world leaving the light bright not dimmed. I didn't understand that until now when I got to think about it. Leaving the world once you've done your part. Not waiting until you're old and shrivelled. Typically, I wanted to leave the world like that, old with grand kids. With Tess. As always, nothing seems to be on my side.

I heard the creak of the wood on the stairs and suddenly I realised something. I was no longer scared. At first, maybe some hours ago, I went to go to the bathroom when I heard whimpering. I thought it was a dog so I went over to where I heard it. My fear rose and so did she. She rose. She came. She smelt my fear. She sensed me. Then I just remember a hand on my shoulder. I got the shivers. No doubt that made me scared, but she didn't. Not anymore. I knew I was going to die and there was only one other thing I was afraid of which was Tess being hurt. That wasn't going to happen, she wasn't in the forest.

I heard the footsteps again, louder and more clear this time. The slow creaks weren't scaring me.

"Just hurry up," I moaned. Of course no reply. I wondered if she could even speak, I remembered what that old lady had said before, when she was in the forest, the really hairy woman didn't say a word.

Great, the old, hairy, creepy woman was coming over here. Maybe I could get her to talk.

"Hey… Hag!" I laughed at myself, still seated, sore and helpless. I heard what might have been a hiss. I didn't know but I thought it was, it sounded like one. I saved my breath. Couldn't be bothered. I heard a smirk. Listening, I heard what sounded like screeches… screams… a woman's screams, in pain. It sounded like… Tess. Tess. She wasn't here, she couldn't be.

"What have you done to her!" I yelled. I heard nothing but her yelps. It was getting too loud for me. I blocked my ears and yelled as loud as I could at the Witch. "Stop it!" I didn't know what to say. Was she playing mind games or was she really torturing Tess? I didn't know if Tess was here or safely sleeping. I decided that I could risk it. I got slowly to my feet still holding my ears. Soon, what gave away that Tess wasn't actually here was that her screeches started coming from behind me… Behind the wall…? Too loud, the sound would be distorted more. She wasn't here. I kept telling myself that. She wasn't, she was somewhere eating, having a midnight snack, she was watching a comedy movie, she was reading quietly her book. She was studying… She wasn't here. I ran at the Witch from where I thought she was. Before I knew it the sound stopped. Tess… If she was here… If… then she would be dead. Now I was scared. I was scared that Tess died because of me. That if I walked out of here alive and Tess died, I was afraid of life, how I'd live.

I found it out now, that was how she was going to kill me. Fear. I knew it. The first night we weren't the most frightened, the second we were more frightened but the third was the worst. She uses fear. It's so simple. I tried with no fear, standing there, in the dirt closing my eyes whispering to myself. _I'm not scared, it's mind games, not real. I remember Christmas, when they pulled a prank on me, I wasn't scared, why should I be now? Death doesn't scare me, it's natural. It happens everyday. I'm not scared of dying now. I'm not scared at all._

The hiss was louder this time… right in my ear I felt the hot breath. This was very real… As real as it could get. Then I heard it. It. The voice of the woman, an eerie low echoing voice.

"**I'm not going to kill you yet… You are still of much importance to me**." Her voice was so strange, it filled room but came from all directions. Before I knew it I was knocked out cold again. I woke up once more to the same dark room, the same rich blood smell. I saw her. Hairy, dark and a witch, great blue eyes, glowing almost in the dark. She had a knife. I flinched away, in fear. Unfortunately she took that opportunity. I left my arm wide open. She cut off my forearm. I felt the nerves twitching and sting. The muscles, the joints. I knew that it was gone. I couldn't bring myself to feel it so I just looked the opposite way. I soon noticed I was screaming in pain. I bit my lip, but that was no use. This pain was indescribable. It hurt was all I could say. I heard Mike. Mike. He was coming I heard his voice screaming my name. I tried to yell out to him to go back but before I could do that my voice stopped. I couldn't scream or say a word. I saw light, like a flashlight. But no, it was from our camera. It was dropped. Mike was walking towards the corner of the room. I tried to scream out to him but no, nothing came out. I saw another light. Moving. It was Heather's. Again, when I tried screaming, nothing came out. The camera was dropped as I heard Heather's screams. It was silent until I heard the heart braking thump on the ground. Heather's body hit the ground. Dead. Mike was silent, I heard his body thump too. No fleshy dagger wound sounds, just bodies hitting the ground. I was alone, I'd driven them to death and I prayed that no one would come looking for us and end up this way. After my fault. I felt the breath on my neck as I was lying on the ground. It was jolty… whoever it was… whatever it was… it was laughing.

**Review please, hope you liked it : )**


End file.
